Invading Disney
by xxxxxcddrthdfbnmoilyxxxxxx
Summary: Zim tries to find out why Disney has gained the trust and loyalty of so many of the pitiful humans, so that he can use this secret to make the worm-babies bend to his will. First time writing for this fandom, but definately not the first time writing a fanfic.
1. I Made Nachos!

**Okay! Well, usually I only write for Gravity Falls, but I just recently discovered this show on the internet, and decided to write a fanfic because DANG IT IS GOOD! Too bad it got cancelled :(. Anywho, so Zim decides to watch Disney movies to discover its secrets and why there are so many who are willing to do anything for it. I also haven't seen all the episodes yet, so constructive critisism is appreciated. Welp, here we go! **

"GIR!" Zim called out to his not-so-effective robot. "GIRRRRR! WHERE ARE YOU?" He most certainly did not have time for this. The Tallest would be expecting a report from him any minute now, and he (unfortunately) needed Gir. Zim had installed a new chip into Gir's head that would no doubt help them on their mission, and he was ready to present his BRILLIANT plan. Zim began to look around everywhere for his robot slave, when he found him on the couch in front of the television. Gir was wearing a strange hat, with circular discs on it. Perhaps they were satellite discs.

"Gir! We have no time for-"

"But I just got to the good part!" Gir excaimed.

The alien turned his head towards the television and witnessed a HORRIBLE sight.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore! _

"NOOOOOOO!" Zim cried out in pain. "IT HURTS! IT HUURRRRTS! And to make it worse, Gir began to sing along. Zim ran over to the T.V. and quickly turned off, much to Gir's disappointment.

"Gir, what in the name of Irk was that?!"

"I'm having a Disney marathon!" the robot exclaimed as he waved his arms and started jumping up and down. "I made nachos!" He offered some to Zim, but he pushed them aside.

"Gir! I have a new plan and we can't delay! We must go down to the base AT ONCE! Wait," he paused, "What is this so-called 'Disney' that you speak of?"

"Disney makes all the stories and the songs! They even have CHURROS! CHURRRRROOOOOSSSS!"

"So...it is some kind of facility?" Zim was beginning to develop a new plan, perhaps even better than the last.

"Yeah, and they own nearly everything! A lot of companies, movies, shows, and devoted fans that will probably do anything for it! Oo! And TURKEY LEGS! TURRRRKEEEEYYYY LEEEEEEEGSSSS!" Gir began to dance around and sing that horid song again.

"STOP! GIR, I ORDER YOU TO STOOOOOP!"

Gir just stood still. "Okay!"

"This 'Disney' seems to have immense power... Enough power to control the mindless worm-babies of this filfthy planet!" Zim began to do his usual sinister laugh.

"But first, I must discover why it has earned the hyoomans' precious trust and loyalty. I must observe these _movies _and shows that it has produced. And then," Zim made an evil grin, "I WILL CREATE MY OWN DISNEY! AND ALL SHALL OBEY THE MIGHTY ZIM! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"YAY! I'll get you some Mickey Ears!" Gir squeeled.

Zim stopped his moment of evil laughing and paused, very confused at Gir statement.

"...Mickey Ears?"


	2. Getting In

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting another chapter sooner, but nonetheless, here it is! Also, I brought tacos! *passes out tacos* Okay, so maybe you can't really pass out real tacos through fanfiction (IF ONLY!), but...you can pretend! IDK I'm just gonna get on with the story now! Enjoy the imaginary tacos!**

Zim was wearing shades and a pair of Mickey Ears that Gir had brought him. They were both standing in line, outside of one of the dangerous security gates for the powerful Disneyland that would only let the humans with tickets through.

Zim scoffed.

"These puny little pig-smellies are far too styoopid to notice that ZIM has no ticket!" he cried out. Others would have turned their heads, but it was already so noisy and packed that nobody seemed to care. Then again, people besides Dib never seem to care no matter what.

"Woohoo!" Gir was squeeling and going all hyper. "We're going to DISNEYLAND!"

They were next to be sent through the security, but just before they were about to, a woman with a ridiculous smile stopped the man in front of them.

"Excuse me sir, but where are your passes?" she asked.

"Um...I...um..."

"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO ENTER!" she shouted in a thunderous voice, with fire replacing her hair, and black eyes giving a death stare towards the human. He was quickly escorted away, and everyone seemed to go on, excited and smiling like nothing had happened at all.

The woman then turned back to normal, and looked at them, smiling.

"Welcome to Disneyland! May I please see your passes?" the evil demon-lady asked.

"I most certainly do have passes!" the alien lied dramatically. Zim quickly pulled out a not-very convincing Disneyland passport, and surprisingly enough, he was let through.

"Wait!" she stopped him.

"What is it now, hyooman? I have my pass, what else do you want?"

"I'm sorry, but pets aren't allowed here." she smiled.

"But this is my um..." Zim pulled out a sheet of paper, read it, and said slowly to say it right, "SER-VICE DOG!" and with that, Zim put a plain old vest on Gir.

"I'z gonna eat a churro!" he squeeled.

"Oh! Okay then! Enjoy your magical day at Disneyland!" she said, and FINALLY let Zim through.

"Now that we are in their headquarters, we shall search for any sources of power."

"Can I'z go on the Small World ride?" Gir asked.

"No Gir! We must-"

And with that, Gir began to cry VERY loudly.

"Alright! Fine! We shall go on this Small World' ride."

**That's all for now! Man I am so cruel. :)**


	3. It's a Scary World After All!

**Heyo! That's right folks! More insanity has been brought to you for your entertainment!** **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Okay, let's...let's just get on with the story.**

Zim and Gir were standing in line for the ride, with Gir munching on a ton of churros **(FYI: Disneyland churros are DA BEST! It's like food from heaven!)**, and Zim, who was rocking back and forth while clutching himself, his eye twitching.

"It's all so...so..._happy._" he said, that single word made him shudder. It was happy alright. Too happy for his likeness. It was almost as if the humans were being brainwashed with emotion.

"AHA! That's it! Brainwashing!" Zim smiled to himself. That just _had _to be the answer. Suddenly, the alien felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Who dare put their FILTHY finger on the shoulder of-"

"Excuse me!" spoke up a voice. Zim turned to see it was a female in the teenage years.

"What is it?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Aren't you from that show on Nickelodeon about the green dog?" she asked, then spotting Gir.

"OHMYGOSHIT'STHATWEIRDDOGWHAT'S-HIS-NAMEILOVEYOUSOOOOOMUCH!" she screamed and immediately embraced the SIR unit, crushing his poor little robot body and slowly killing him. Zim decided to take action and grab his precious robot back-not that he cared about Gir or anything, he was just a (somewhat) important part of his whole mission.

"Get your hands off of my dog, F-F-FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim spat. "ZIM is not from this so-called _Nickelodeon _of dirt and filth!" The teenage human began to get scared and upset. She quickly ran away, far from Zim. After that whole scene, they were finally going to get onto Small World. What horrors lay inside were yet to discover.

Zim and Gir got on the boat, and they went inside the Small World building. Music filled the air, and the poor Irken stared in horror at what he was going through.

_It's a world of laughter,_

_A world of tears,_

_It's a world of hopes,_

_And a world of fears._

_There's so much_ _that we share,_

_that it's time we're aware:_

_It's a small world after all!_

"NOOOOOOOOO! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Zim screamed as he writhed in agony. Gir just squeeled and sang along. But something more horrible even happened. Once they turned, they entered the area with the DOLLS.

They were making animatronic movements, synchronized to the music as they moved **(From personal experience at Disneyland, just know that the animatronic people move in a behavior that's A LOT like the animatronics from Five Nights At Freddy's...during the day)**. The dolls were so terrifying. So much dancing, color, and music. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow-motion, making it a lot more creepy. Zim started to go insane a little bit.

"THE DOLLS! THE DOLLS! THEY'RE CLOSING IN ON ME!" he screamed. Zim was so loud during the ride, it irritated everyone on the boat and the boats nearby-except for Gir, who was still singing.

"Mommy, the green guy is too loud and annoying!" whined a little boy.

"That screaming person is scaring me, daddy!" cried a little girl.

"It's okay, sweetie, that kid just has a special condition...I think."

Zim couldn't take it any longer. The music and the animatronics were all too much for an alien to take. He pulled out a dangerous Irken weapon, and blasted all of the animatronics he could see. Soon enough, the managers immediately stopped the ride. The faces of the robotic children were burned off, showing the metal inside. Flames could be seen all throughout the section they were at. The music had stopped, so all you could hear were the flames, the crying children, who were both sad and traumatized due to what had just happened, and Gir crying because the ride had stopped. One of the cast members for the park walked over, ready to help the visitors get out of the ride safely-and to get the person responsible for all the violence.

Zim grabbed Gir, who was still crying, and they ran away quickly out of the ride, and over to someplace far away from that area of the park. Once they were far enough, Zim stopped and looked around to make sure no one was following him. Once he saw that nobody was, he laughed.

"HA! NO ONE CAN CAPTURE ZIM!"

"Can we go on it again?" Gir asked with tears in his eyes.

"NO GIR! WE SHALL NEVER GO ON THAT HORRID RIDE AGAIN!" Zim shivered, remembering all of those robotic faces. Then he looked around.

"Say...where are we?"

Zim saw a sign that read: _Tomorrowland. _Hesitantly, he proceeded to walk into the area, with Gir following him.


End file.
